


心中花火

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Summary: 平平常常的生活，希望大家喜欢





	1. 1

时间进入八月，天气也是燥热得不行，东京本就快而惹人烦躁的生活节奏更是加重了这种燥热，自然有人活络着心思想要休假了。  
这天菅田将晖刚刚跑完一天的宣番活动，累的腰酸背痛，一心只想赶快回家跟米津玄师一起喝点冰镇的啤酒再东拉西扯的聊聊天。菅田将晖打开家门，罕见地见到家里竟然亮着灯。“我回来了，”他把鞋脱在玄关，再把脱下来的袜子拎在手里，光着脚踩在了木底板上，“今天真的好热。诶米米你怎么今天没在里屋待着?”米津玄师在他进来之前正坐在餐桌前用电脑查着什么东西，闻声抬起头，说道：“欢迎回家！你怎么把头发剪了？之前那个发型不是挺好的吗？”菅田将晖揉了揉自己的头发，又看了看面对电脑的米津玄师，嘿嘿一笑：“我挺喜欢这个的，而且超级凉快。”  
米津玄师把自己的电脑合上，起身去开冰箱。“我买了啤酒和盐腌的小鱼干，一起吗？”米津玄师问他。菅田笑着答应了。  
二人换了地方，手里拿着啤酒坐在沙发上。米津玄师极为罕见的把电脑也带过来放在餐桌上。“怎么了米米?”菅田将晖问他。“没事，你最近有空休息几天吗，”米津玄师“砰”地一声打开啤酒的拉环，喝了口酒又说，“这几天还挺热的，我今天看天气预报说下周会更热。我想你要是有空的话愿不愿意跟我回德岛住两天……”菅田将晖听着米津玄师这样讲，他那双漂亮的眼睛渐渐睁大，脸上渐渐露出一个灿烂的笑容。“嘿！米米都这样说了那我必须要有空啊！”他笑着说出了这句话。  
米津玄师甩掉脚上的拖鞋，盘腿坐在沙发上，从两个人中间放着小鱼干的盘子里捏了一条吃了。“我说你啊，怎么说这种话脸都不带红的呢。”米津玄师打开自己的电脑，把卫星图调出来给他看。“你看这是我家的老房子，我小时候一直就住在这里，那边的山上有一个神社，也不知道供的是什么神。小时候我常常一个人跑进林子里去玩，把装着饮料的玻璃瓶子扔进小溪里追着跑，最后再被爷爷骂一顿。”米津玄师笑着讲着这些话，眼睛里却湿润了起来，他喝了口酒，说道：“那真是一段好日子啊……”  
菅田将晖坐在一边听着，静静地微笑着。“你小时候应该挺淘气的吧？”他问。米津玄师看了菅田将晖一眼，点了点头。“我小时候经常自己一个人溜出去玩，跑到山上啊啥的，总之就是那种很少有人找得到的地方，最后回到家再被骂。”米津玄师笑着，眼神盯着屏幕，好像能借此穿透时间的阻隔，回到那段时间里去。菅田将晖把装着鱼的盘子放到茶几上，又挪到米津玄师身边，凑过去看电脑屏幕。“那你说我要是跟你回去的话，我住在哪里啊？”米津玄师侧过头看了他一眼，理所当然的说：“当然是住我家了。”  
菅田将晖沉默了一会，用手指头戳了戳米津玄师的腰，让他转过头来看自己。“我说啊，我在东京住你家，怎么出去还是住你家啊。”米津玄师笑笑，往后一靠，一副大爷的样子，连语气里都不自觉的带了他特有的骄傲。“那可不是嘛，谁叫我刚刚好有房子呢。”菅田将晖听了这句话，做出一副乖巧的表情靠到米津玄师身上，微微抬头与米津玄师对上眼神，并留给他一条有些魅惑的上目线。“那我是不是得好好伺候我们的米津老板呀，”菅田将晖伸手探到米津玄师穿着的宽松的T恤里面，去抚摸他消瘦的腰。“别闹啊晖，我还要查东西呢。”米津玄师的声音听上去有难得的软糯，菅田将晖反应了一下才明白，他在撒娇。  
既然米津玄师难得撒娇一次，那么自己也要好好地吃下这一次才行。菅田将晖整个人直接像黏在米津玄师身上一样地趴在他的怀里，米津玄师见菅田将晖这样，在查下去显然是不可能了。他放下手，把胳膊搭在菅田将晖的背上，任由菅田将晖的手在自己身上煽风点火。“我说晖，你倒是让我好好查点东西啊。”菅田将晖停下手上的动作，转而抱住了米津玄师的腰。“我不闹了，”菅田将晖从米津玄师身上起来，转而靠在他身上，“我们什么时候走?”身旁的人想了想，说道：“今天周五，你下周末有空吗？下周好像那边有祭典。”  
“祭典啊……”菅田将晖想了想，又问道：“有花火大会吗？没有也没有关系的。”米津玄师转过头去看他，菅田将晖正像只小耗子一点一点咬着手指间的一枚小鱼干。“怎么了，小耗子晖。”菅田将晖听到他这么叫自己，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。“你好像觉醒了什么不得了的新属性啊，”他伸手去拿茶几上的啤酒，又喝了一口，“我就是想看你穿浴衣的样子。”  
“浴衣啊，”米津玄师的视线投到了更为辽远的地方，他在回忆什么东西，“我好像自从小学之后再也没有穿过了。”菅田将晖一听就来了兴趣，凑过去用脸颊蹭蹭米津玄师的，说道：“那你这次要穿吗？”“要穿吗，”米津玄师把铝罐凑到唇边，旋即喉结一动，“是啊，我倒是觉得穿不穿无所谓啦，但是如果说是晖想让我穿的话，那果然还是要穿的吧。”  
“真的吗真的吗真的吗！耶！”菅田将晖异常直接的表达了自己的欣喜。“米米不是从小学之后就没有穿过浴衣了吗？正好我也好久没有穿了，我们明天去买吧！”米津玄师听了这句话之后愣了一下，眼睛稍稍睁大了些，声音却是一如既往地温柔：“好啊，我们去哪里？”菅田将晖从裤子兜里掏出手机，把自己浏览器里的收藏找出来看，里面全都是东京和周边口碑比较好的和服店。“你看你看，我之前找了好久，随便选一家就行。”米津玄师凑过去看，一溜网址看得他眼晕。“你来选吧，反正也只是买浴衣，找一家好一点近的就行。”菅田将晖听了来自于米津玄师的最高指示，点开了一家，拿给米津大爷看。“要不就这家吧，就在浅草，口碑也不错。”  
米津玄师扫了一眼，是一家叫做“浅草爱”的和服店，看起来还不错。“那就这家吧，我去约个车。”米津玄师刚打开Uber，就被菅田将晖抓住了手腕。“怎么了？”菅田将晖的眼睛闪亮亮地看着自己，米津玄师注视着他的脸，看他分开自己樱色的双唇：“买完和服我们去吃饭然后去逛街吧。”菅田将晖说完才发现，这不就是标准的约会流程吗，而且他们两个人一个搞不好就会被拍然后登上社会头条，他都能想象到后天的各大媒体头条都是“实拍新生代人气演员菅田将晖同音乐鬼才米津玄师逛街状似情侣，二人关系究竟如何？”这样的的东西啊，还会立刻被粉丝炎上的吧……菅田将晖心虚地去看米津玄师，结果他一脸正直地看着自己。“好啊，一起去吧，正好可以一起去吃中午饭，”米津玄师仿佛看破自己的内心似的说道，“小心点就行。”  
菅田将晖听了这句话，立刻笑了起来，从沙发上跳起来扑向米津玄师，给了他一个大大的拥抱。“腰腰腰腰！晖，慢点，”米津玄师被他这充满青春活力的一扑弄得差点闪了腰，菅田将晖被他这一声吓得立刻爬起来，不知所措的站在一旁，米津玄师冲他笑了笑，“小心点啊，不然明天就没法出去了。今天早点休息吧，我去你那里睡好吗？”菅田将晖点点头，说道：“那你先去洗澡？我来约车吧。”米津玄师笑了笑，起身向洗手间走去。  
米津玄师走了之后，菅田将晖立刻拨通了自己的经纪人的电话，用尽浑身解数把自己下周七天的工作压缩成六天，又再三保证质量一定没问题之后才挂了电话。“下周肯定会很辛苦，但周末能和米米回去还真的挺棒。”干完这件事之后菅田将晖又把明天的车约上，再等着米津玄师出来。  
等菅田将晖把自己洗干净爬上床之后，米津玄师已经在自己床上睡着了。菅田将晖露出一抹温柔的笑，在米津玄师的脸上亲了一口，  
“晚安。”他小声的说道，希望能传到米津玄师的梦里。  
＊  
第二天早上，菅田将晖是被米津玄师叫醒的。  
“早上好。”“早——上好”菅田将晖打了个哈欠。  
二人吃过早饭——米津玄师早上去楼下现卖的三明治，之后开始给对方搭衣服，目标就是看起来像普通人。菅田将晖倒是很好搭，简单的T恤和牛仔裤外加外套，再戴上口罩和帽子就完了。但是米津玄师这么高的个子跑到哪里都很显眼吧！菅田将晖在心里呐喊到。而且这个人明显就是衣服架子啊穿什么都好看根本没法搭好吧。菅田将晖脑海中不自觉地开始想象二人在街上，米津玄师惨被围观的景象。给米津玄师配衣服这件事真的太难了，偏偏米津玄师还一脸信任的表情看着自己。“什么嘛，就这件好了。”他从衣柜里捞出一件白色的短袖递给米津玄师，又随便拎了条卡其色的裤子给他。  
“就这样吧，我再借你顶帽子，口罩你有吗？”菅田将晖开始自暴自弃了。“行，我觉得挺好的。你看我今天戴哪个耳饰？”米津玄师指了指那个装自己耳饰的小盒子。菅田将晖想了想，带着坏笑说道：“我知道你想戴那个三角的，但那个好明显的，我觉得你就戴最普通的那个。”米津玄师失笑，随便从里面捡了一个拿在手上，把卡头掰开，对着镜子要戴。  
“我来。”  
菅田将晖说了这么一句，米津玄师还未说话，他已经把那个小东西从米津玄师的指间拿过来了。他踮起脚，手指刚碰上米津玄师微凉的耳垂就开始抖。菅田将晖这辈子从来没碰过这东西，自己连耳洞都没打，其实根本就不知道这玩意怎么戴，他又不敢直接把卡头往米津玄师的耳洞里捅。“直接捅得多疼啊。”他这么想着，就看到米津玄师从镜子里看自己，脸上还带着他在跟foorin里小孩子们在一起时的那种笑。“我来吧，”米津玄师把手伸过去，“第一次戴就是挺费劲的。”  
菅田将晖气呼呼的站在后面，看着米津玄师颇为熟稔的带上那个小耳环，明明自己看了那么多次结果还是不会戴。米津玄师察觉到了菅田将晖在生气，转过去拉他的手，“行了行了，别气啊，等到了德岛我教你。”  
两个人换完衣服之后在沙发上坐着等车来。米津玄师突然来了一句：“好像咱们去的那几天是能赶上花火大会的，但是不在我们家那边，要去的话我现在订房还来得及。”菅田将晖不假思索的说道：“不了吧，比起花火大会，我更想去你家看看。”说完菅田将晖又想起了什么，补充道：“你父母不在那边吧？”“怎么了，”米津玄师转过头来看他，“这会就开始紧张了？没事他们不在的，我已经跟我妈妈打好招呼了，他们刚刚好要去北海道那边看看，正好就把房子空出来了。”  
菅田将晖“哦”了一声，还想要说什么，结果约的车到了，两个人便急急忙忙地跑下楼去。司机等他们上了车，询问是否可以打开车里的广播。二人在这点上倒是无所谓，但没想到放出来的是米津玄师的歌。  
这就稍微有一点尴尬了，唱这个歌的本尊还坐在后边，虽然司机也不知道就是了。“幸好你带了口罩。”菅田将晖给米津玄师发消息，米津玄师没回，于是菅田将晖抬头去看，米津玄师自己正无声地笑的开心。菅田将晖瞪了瞪眼，结果米津玄师看了笑的更开心了。  
到了目的地，菅田将晖拿了信用卡付钱，将要下车的时候，一路上一直沉默不语的司机说了话：“祝你们date玩得开心。”然后绝尘而去，留下两个人站在原地不知道说什么好。“你说他是怎么知道咱俩在约会的呢？”菅田将晖问了一句。“不知道，”米津玄师回答道，他还震惊于司机的一针见血与开放上，“他倒是挺会想。”  
“可咱俩就是在约会嘛。”  
“那倒是真的。”  
“走吧，先去把浴衣买了。”菅田将晖说，两个人便向和服店走去。今天正是周末，路上形形色色的行人经过。菅田将晖警觉地看着过往的女生们，总觉得她们在偷偷看自己和身旁的人。“我觉得咱俩尤其是你太显眼了。”菅田将晖一进和服店就这样小声跟米津玄师说。米津玄师转过来看了菅田将晖一眼，又转回去看各式布料。“我倒是不觉得，我总觉得她们在看你，”他把口罩往下拉了拉，“真热啊。”菅田将晖听了米津玄师的话，脸上便开始一点一点的红了，幸亏有口罩挡着，不然就会被米津玄师看到了。  
柜台后的老板是个很和蔼的大叔，他看到二人进来看，便走出来，说道：“二位客人想看点什么？”米津玄师向老板点头为礼，说道：“我们想看看浴衣，有成衣更好。”老板打量了一下二人的身形，对米津玄师说道：“成衣是有的，就是标准长。后面那位稍矮的小哥穿着可能比较合适，您的话应该就会有点短了。”老板顿了顿又说：“如果您想的话，可以在我们这里定，或者我给您看那有没有什么长一点的款式。”菅田将晖凑过来插话，虽然他带着口罩，但声音里带着笑意：“那老板我们能看看成衣吗？”老板点点头，将二人引至里间。“这边都是成衣。”  
菅田将晖走过去看，店里的光很亮，照的每一件衣服都很好看。菅田将晖想着到底该选哪件，那边就听见米津玄师叫自己。“这件很适合你。”菅田将晖凑过去看，那是一件深灰色的浴衣，上面再以深蓝的线织出连绵不绝的海水纹，又以银线压过，再配一条与海水纹同色的角带。“很好看，”菅田将晖说道，“我很喜欢。”老板听到菅田将晖说喜欢，便过来介绍：“这位先生，这件和服是用全海水纹布做的，而海水纹又有万世平安而连绵不断的寓意。”又向米津玄师点了点头。说道：“这件用的布料也不错，您的眼力甚好。”“要不就买这件？我挺喜欢的。”菅田将晖问道。  
“这位先生您要是喜欢的话可以试一下的，但是花的时间比较长。”老板说道。菅田将晖冲老板笑了笑，见老板没有什么反应，才发现自己戴着口罩别人看不见自己笑。“没关系的，”菅田将晖冲老板说，“我等他挑完了一起试就行。”菅田将晖走过去跟米津玄师一起看，突然他瞥到了一件藏蓝色带有白色细条的浴衣好像在反射着光，便走过去看。仔细一看才发现，在条纹的约三寸多长的间隙之间有用银色丝线勾勒出的团鹤，不在光下仔细看的话根本发现不了。“我喜欢这一件，你看，”菅田将晖过去拉米津玄师的手，“我觉得这件挺精致的，又很适合你。”  
“那要不要我试试这一件？”他问菅田将晖。菅田将晖抬眼看他，刚好对上米津玄师的视线。菅田将晖总觉得米津玄师投来的视线总是很温柔，还有那么一点纵容一样的东西。“好啊，”菅田将晖凑过去小声说，“那我们试完就先自己看好了，我还是想保留一点惊喜。”米津玄师点点头。去问老板自己不会穿浴衣的话能不能教自己。老板很爽快的从房间门口拿了讲解塞给他们一人一份，并告诉他如果还是不会可以叫他。  
两个人这一试就花了将近一个小时，因为就算是有那份讲解，对于他们两个人来说操作还是有一点难度。不过最后穿上的效果还是不错的，老板看了也说穿上了之后确实都非常合适，也能衬出两个人的气质。  
趁着老板和店员帮着打包的功夫，两个人在店里瞎转，到处看来看去。这时候店里也有了几位客人，都是女生，也在那边挑着浴衣的料子。刚好菅田将晖发现二人没有买木屐，他便拉着米津玄师去看木屐。后面那几个女生注意到了他俩，小声说着什么，菅田将晖没有听清，但耐不住米津玄师耳朵太好，还是有只言片语传入他的耳朵：  
“那两个男生好可爱哦。”  
“是啊是啊，看起来也是来买浴衣的呢，要不然怎么会去看木屐。”  
“诶——你看那个男生好高。”  
“他俩看着有点奇怪诶，好像在约会一样的。你看你看那个矮一点的还拉高个的手呢。好可爱啊！”  
“诶——！萌酱果然能注意到那种东西啊！”  
米津玄师在心中叹了口气，幸亏他俩背对着那几个女生，不然正面对着万一被认出来就很麻烦了。这时候店员过来说：“您二位的浴衣包好了，还有什么需要的吗?”菅田将晖冲店员点点头，说道：“麻烦您了，等下我们买了木屐再一起结账可以吗？”店员点点头走了。米津玄师拿了跟菅田将晖一样的木屐，去柜台结账。柜台上放着两个大盒子，再加上装着木屐的布袋，堆得跟小山一样老板把它们分别装到两个袋子里。米津玄师掏出信用卡递给老板，老板开了票，示意米津玄师机子上签字，米津玄师生怕露出什么马脚，一直到签名跳转到支付完成他才把机子递回去。老板把票开出来拿在手里，看四下无人，小声跟米津玄师说：“你是不是在和那个小哥约会啊？”大概是看到了米津玄师惊异的眼神，老板又补了一句：“加油，看好你哦！”然后又为了证明什么一样，从柜台边上放着糖的小盘子里拿了糖，分别放到两个袋子里。又冲米津玄师鞠了一躬，说道：“谢谢光临！”米津玄师满脸黑线的冲老板点了点头，说道：“谢谢您，但我俩真的没有在约会。”  
米津玄师结完账，拎着两个巨大的袋子回去找菅田将晖。“我说，拎着这么大袋子也没法逛街啊，”菅田将晖看着它们犯了难，一边又不想放弃和米津玄师逛精品街的的想法，一边又犯愁到底拿这两个盒子怎么办，“要不先寄放在老板那里？”米津玄师不紧不慢的摘下自己头上戴着的渔夫帽，扒拉扒拉自己的头发，说：“我刚刚去结账，那个老板问我是不是在跟你约会，我跟他说没有。咱俩现在去存，不就是坐实了这个事实吗？”菅田将晖一听这句话，本来还高昂的情绪一下子委顿了下来，整个人变得蔫蔫的。“咱俩明明就是在约会……”他的语气里有一点点委屈，又像是在撒娇。  
米津玄师听着菅田将晖这样明明就抓错了点的抱怨，于是把手里的袋子放下，去拉他的手。“那个，咱们约会是个事实，我只是觉得真跟老板那么说不太好。”菅田将晖才不听这一套老土的像是直接从Google上扒下来的措辞，甩开了米津玄师拉着自己的手，米津玄师眼疾手快的再去拉。“那我们去干点约会该干的事吧，”米津玄师顿了顿，菅田将晖依旧躲避着他的眼神，但是两个人的手总算拉到一起了，“我定了一家很棒的餐厅，是创新法餐，不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
菅田将晖转过来看他，眼中露出了跃跃欲试的神情。米津玄师知道这种新鲜的的事物总能吸引他的注意，也总能让他的心情好起来，哪怕好一点也是好的。菅田将晖松开拉着米津玄师的手，去拎地上的袋子。“你说咱俩拎着这么大袋子去是不是不太好？”米津玄师拿着手机叫出租，随口应到：“应该没事吧，可以。”菅田将晖探过身去看他在干嘛，一看他在叫车就有点发楞。“米米我们去哪啊？”菅田将晖一脸的困惑。“等我们过去你就知道啦，”米津玄师拉下口罩冲菅田将晖笑了，“肯定不会差的啦，我好久之前就定了，本来想着无论如何今天都要把你拉出来，结果你自己撞上来了。”  
菅田将晖被米津玄师这句话震了一下。他说好久之前就定了……那肯定他早就想到两个人可能会有约会这种情形的吧，果然老男人都是情场高手吗……早知道自己就应该在录《灰色与青》那段时间就察觉到这一点啊，明明刚刚认识却能说出对自己最深刻的见解，现在想想他当时对自己说的那些话还是会有一点害羞。  
“走啦走啦，车来了。”米津玄师招呼道。菅田将晖如梦初醒的“哦”了一声，拎着袋子过来放到车的后备箱里。两个人坐在车的后排，菅田将晖看着米津玄师费劲地把自己的腿塞进去的样子，在口罩的掩护下笑的很开心。“你刚刚想啥呢，心不在焉的。”米津玄师捅捅菅田将晖的胳膊肘。菅田将晖咳嗽了一声。“没啥。”米津玄师听了也没再接着问，就掩饰过去了。


	2. 2

“等等，我刚刚想到，咱俩应该换下衣服的啊，”米津玄师后知后觉的说，“去那个地方怎么想都不可能穿这玩意吧？”菅田将晖刚刚还在看外边的风景，这会一听就转过来了。“你到底订了哪啊？”米津玄师一看无法隐瞒了，只能跟他摊牌：“我订的新宿那边的一家，好像是米其林三星的法餐。”菅田将晖盯了米津玄师一会儿，在开口已经是有点哀怨的语气：“那今天早上你怎么不说啊，我还考虑了很久怎么给你搭衣服诶。”“那不是忘了嘛，你要理解天才也会有忘东西的时候，”米津玄师摘下帽子晃了晃头，探头去跟司机交涉换地址回家，菅田将晖在后边看着，总觉得自己有种好像被他当孩子养的错觉。  
等到了家，米津玄师就开始翻衣柜，菅田将晖倒是轻松，他这种正式一点的衣服一抓一大把，米津玄师嘛就不一定了。于是菅田将晖把自己挑好的一套藕色西装放在自己床上，又去米津玄师的房间，一脸看戏的表情坐在他床上看他挑衣服。“你要是实在没有一整套的话，实在不行我借你上衣，你再搭条裤子试试？”米津玄师回头看了他一眼，手里拎着一套格子的西装。“这个完全没法穿出去的吧，我真的除了颁奖典礼再也不想穿他了。而且说实话，我也只有这一套好像。”菅田将晖看着他颇为无奈的说出这句话，强忍着脸上的笑，说道：“那啥，我那里有一件买大了的米色的要不先借你？你总有普通一点的米色裤子吧！”  
米津玄师犹豫的半天，才挤出一句话：“那你还得借我一条领带。”  
菅田将晖把领带拿给他，随后去换衣服了。等他换完衣服出来，又在沙发上坐了半天，眼看过去十分钟了，米津玄师还没有出来。“喂米米，你好慢啊！快点啦。”米津玄师的声音隔着门板传过来：“那个……”他欲言又止。“怎么啦？”  
“我好像不会系领带……”  
“早说啊，”菅田将晖从沙发上猛地跳起来，“我教你！”米津玄师打开门让菅田将晖进来，下一秒，菅田将晖就被震在了原地。“你这样是逼我去化妆啊米米！”随后又小声嘟囔：“怎么还戴胸针呢……”随后他从米津玄师手中接过领带，踮起脚把领带套在米津玄师的脖子上。“你看要这么系……”他放慢了自己的动作，好让面前的人看得清楚。“你看就这样，很简单的。”菅田将晖帮他把领带弄顺，又笑着亲了他一口。“走啦。”  
两个人叫了车往新宿区去了。一路上菅田将晖一直带着某种跃跃欲试的神情，米津玄师注意到了菅田将晖这样少有的亢奋。“咋了，跟我吃个饭激动成这样。”菅田将晖一听就冲米津玄师瞪瞪眼睛，靠过去在他耳边小声说：“毕竟是第一次出来就约会，你得允许我这样。而且你还是第一次带我去吃日本菜以外的东西呢。”“其实我本来想去试试河豚来着，”米津玄师欲言又止，“但是我总是有那么一点怕。”菅田将晖把手臂环抱在胸前，说道：“真的吗，我听说现在河豚没事的，下次一起去吃吃看？”  
十分钟后，到达。餐厅在那座建筑的二楼。走上去之后菅田将晖看着那家店，半天只说出了一句话：“好漂亮。”米津玄师从他身后过来，牵起他的手。“走啦。”米津玄师说道。  
进到餐厅里面，有侍者上来迎接。“您好，”侍者是个法国人，声音里带了点口音，但是很好听，“我是佛伦，今天由我来为您二位服务。您有订位吗？”米津玄师点点头，说道：“谢谢您，我定了，留的名字是中野。”菅田将晖在后面自然是听到了，趁佛伦走去问订位的事，他小声跟米津玄师说：“你又卖中野敬久啊。不过我说，这地方可真漂亮啊。”环顾四周，这家餐厅根本没有一些西餐厅会采用的那种很昏黄的装潢，而是采用以钢化玻璃为外墙，显得整家店极为通透而清新，有的墙上还挂着以水墨为介质，寥寥几笔泼墨而成的画。  
“中野先生，您订了二人包厢，这边请。”佛伦将二人引至包厢中，等二人落座，再呈上手写的菜单。“二位先生，这是今天的菜品，他们都是用我们大厨今早刚刚去采购的食材为主做成的。”  
“那个，”菅田将晖摘下口罩，冲佛伦露出一个温和的笑，“有什么推荐吗？”  
佛伦点点头，走到菅田将晖的身边，给他指了菜单上的一道菜。“我们主厨是马赛人，对海鲜之类的食材掌控力要好一些。所以我比较推荐您香草黄油焗波士顿龙虾尾这道主菜，做为陪衬，前菜则可以选择青苹果鹅肝。”  
两个人问完之后也敲定了到底点什么。于是在佛伦离开之后二人便有了这一天中难得平静的独处时光。“喜欢这里吗？”米津玄师打破了二人之间的沉默。  
“嗯。”  
“你好冷漠啊。”  
“主要我实在不知道该说什么。因为这里实在是太漂亮了。”  
两个人正有一搭没一搭的聊着，前菜上来了。菜色清淡漂亮，如同某种易碎的艺术品。菜量不大，二人很快就吃完了。  
“你当时是怎么，那啥，看上我的呢？”菅田将晖率先发问。“让我想想，还是从你那部电影开始的吧，就是《只在那里发光》那一部。当时就感觉呜啊好厉害这样，因为那是一个很暴力的角色，但你也好好地吃下了。后来又看了你的好多综艺啊现场啊什么的，又感觉你是一个怎么说，会发光的人那样的，”米津玄师顿了顿，掩饰性的咳嗽两声，却掩盖不住渐渐满上脸的红晕，“再后来就是单纯的觉得，这个人长的真好看啊，而且也很有深度与广度。”  
菅田将晖用手支着下巴，专注地看着米津玄师。“再后来呢？”  
“再后来，再后来就写《灰色与青》，然后就给你告白了嘛，之后你不就同意了，然后就现在这样了嘛。”  
“所以你跟我在一起就是因为我好看是吗？”  
“你好像抓错重点了晖。我明明后面还有具有深度和广度这种话啊。”  
“哈哈，我想想啊，当时你跟我说的时候我还吓了一跳来着。毕竟那时候我其实觉得咱俩也没有熟到那种程度，我当时心里就想哇这个叫米津玄师的男人真敢啊这样。”  
“后来你不是说让你缓缓，我当时就觉得没戏了，结果你第二天给我打电话同意的时候，我直接就坐在地上了，然后腰疼了一天。”  
“真的吗？那你现在腰疼的毛病是不是那会落下来的?”  
“那倒不是，可能是前几个月跟他们去打乒乓球扭到了吧。”  
“唉你也注意一点啊，每次打乒乓球还喝酒，不伤到才怪呢。”  
“不好意思打扰一下，”佛伦推门进来，“您的主菜：香草黄油焗波士顿龙虾尾配红菜头柠檬泡沫和炙烤鹿儿岛和牛配黑松露和有机蔬菜配黑椒汁。还有您的2013年桃红葡萄酒。”  
酒液斟至杯中，在壁上留下浅浅的痕迹，杯中液体较其他红酒更浅。  
“你尝尝？”菅田将晖问到。  
“我虽然喜欢喝酒，但我还是不太喜欢红酒啊。”  
就算是威士忌中带的苦自己都可以忍受，也会喜欢上那种感觉，但是红酒中那无可避免的酸涩却无论如何也不太会喜欢，它会让自己想起那些在过去无法言明的苦涩。  
“我觉得这个还可以诶，没有太多那种葡萄酒的酸味？嘿嘿，我是不太懂啦，你快尝一口。”  
米津玄师拿起酒杯，靠近唇边轻轻抿了一口。没有想象中那种酸，反而是在如同烟熏的橡木味道下带着某种特有的甘甜，像是某种惊喜。米津玄师看着用期待眼神看着自己的菅田将晖，笑了。  
“我很喜欢。”  
两个人相视一笑，菅田将晖歪着头看着米津玄师。“怎么了？”米津玄师问他。他也不说话，就只是看着米津玄师笑，是那种特别温柔的笑。当初，米津玄师就是在见到这个笑容之后，才想要去摸索其后的人。“我之前没接触你的时候，那会只听过你的歌嘛，就会觉得啊这个人有一点难以接近这样子的，毕竟那会你的风格也蛮多的，就会让人觉得是不是太过于天才了这样，”他顿了顿，喝了口酒，樱色的唇边有似有似无的微笑，“然后你不就邀请我唱《灰色与青》，那次就感觉你好热情啊，跟其他想要和我合作的人，不管是歌手还是演员编剧之类，都完全不一样。”  
米津玄师还是第一次听菅田将晖这样讲起对自己的感受，一下子就来了兴趣。“是哪里不一样？”菅田将晖没有马上回答，而是不紧不慢地把一块龙虾尾塞进嘴里，有滋有味的品尝了半天才开口：“眼神。”然后没等米津玄师接话又说了一句：“这家做的真好吃。”米津玄师一听，就把刀叉放下，专心看着菅田将晖。“眼神会有什么不一样的吗？”菅田将晖微微歪头想了想，说道：“会有不一样的，在跟你合作之前我从来没有看过那样的眼神啊。要我形容的话……”他想了想，又说：“就像是在看什么艺术品似的，大概是那种很温柔又有那种想要拥有一样的眼神吧，而且还很真挚很动人。当时在录歌的时候你看着我的眼神，我就有种被击中的感觉。”他有些不好意思的挠了挠头，又补充道：“直到后来我同意跟你在一起都可能是因为你当时那样的眼神。”其实还有话菅田将晖没有说出来，那时米津玄师的眼神中还有某种深沉的痛苦与渴望，而从他体内迸发出的声音却依旧充满了希望。“真是个复杂的人啊。”那时的他这样想着。  
“那个，其实……。”菅田将晖欲言欲止。“怎么了？”米津玄师好不容易从菅田将晖那一长串的陈述中缓过来，又被菅田将晖这样一句话吓了一跳。抬头一看，菅田将晖双颊泛红，眼睛中跃动着什么隐秘的渴望。米津玄师从来没见过菅田将晖这样的眼神，就算是在床上也没见到过，不过就算是某些时候菅田将晖在床上对米津玄师流露出这样的眼神，也是黑灯瞎火的，还有米津玄师的刘海挡着，他想看也看不到。菅田将晖看出了米津玄师的慌乱，便故意做出一副无辜的样子。  
“其实米米啊，”菅田将晖看着米津玄师紧张的样子强忍着不让自己笑出来，接着说道，“其实你今天带我来这里是想跟我求婚的吧？”米津玄师还以为菅田将晖要跟自己说什么，白紧张半天。“我说你这家伙，是不是偶像剧看多了啊。”话说完才发现，这家伙根本就不是看偶像剧看多了，他压根就是演偶像剧的。米津玄师环顾四周，环境不错，气氛也不错，这个时间点抓得也很好，那这么看的话，确实是有点要求婚的意思。  
“那我今天跟你求婚你会答应吗?”米津玄师问到。“会的哦，”菅田将晖回答道，“是米米的话怎么样我都会答应。”米津玄师大概知道菅田将晖会怎么回答，但没有想到会这样坚决，于是他横下一条心，决定做到底。“那我没有结婚戒指，你也会答应吗？”  
“我会的，”菅田将晖回答的声音很坚定，“那个本来就是个象征意义嘛，这么说的话什么都可以代替，干嘛非要戒指。”早在那天自己给米津玄师打电话的时候就已经想好了，自己既然已经牢牢地抓住了这个人，就再没有放手这个选择。米津玄师笑了，他伸手去拿桌上的酒杯，但接下来菅田将晖的一句话就令他还没好好享受这难得的幸福，就让他如坠冰窟。  
“但我不会给你这个机会的。”  
“什么？”米津玄师震惊的抬起头，还差点打翻了手里的酒杯。等等，他刚刚还说他会答应自己，现在又说出这样的话，他到底是……米津玄师看着菅田将晖从椅子上站起来往门的方向也就是自己这边走过来。“你要干什么？你要是要跟我分手的话我绝不答应！”米津玄师下意识的说出了这句话。菅田将晖走过来不过是几秒的时间，在米津玄师看来却如同被一帧帧放慢的电影。他走到自己身边，转向自己，米津玄师看着菅田将晖，心中的慌乱更胜，连他自己都没有察觉，他的眼圈已经红了。  
菅田将晖站在自己身边，脸上带着笑，他把那句话又说了一遍：“但是米米啊。我不会给你这个机会的。”“你要干什么？”米津玄师伸出手去拉菅田将晖，但他躲开了。  
之后发生的事米津玄师一辈子也不会忘记。  
菅田将晖在自己面前单膝跪下，从西服内侧的兜里掏出一个小袋子，从里面拿出两条绳编的小链子，红艳艳的很好看。“嫁给我吧米米。”他抬起头看着自己，眼神里充满了渴望。  
米津玄师一听眼泪就下来了，一半是惊喜一半是劫后余生的情感在心里冲撞。“你这是干嘛啊晖，我不是都……”菅田将晖从来没见过米津玄师哭，这一下就慌了。“米米，你别哭，诶诶你别这样啊，我不吓你了，再也不吓了。”米津玄师一听，眼泪更是一颗接一颗的往下掉，止都止不住。菅田将晖伸出手想去给米津玄师擦眼泪，中间却被米津玄师好看的手抓住了。  
在那一秒，菅田将晖听见米津玄师说：“我答应你。”声音明明是抖的，却又带着无尽的欢喜。  
菅田将晖愣住了，呆呆地看着米津玄师，米津玄师带着泪痕的脸上挂着一个极尽温柔的笑容。“你怎么还不给我戴上缘结绳啊晖？”他说。菅田将晖这才反应过来，将那道细细的小链子解开，再仔细地给米津玄师绑在右手手腕上。又把另一条递给米津玄师，让他也给自己戴上。  
“戴在左手上吗？”米津玄师问到，在得到菅田将晖的允许后，他拉过菅田将晖的左手，用自己修长白皙的手指在菅田将晖的手腕上灵巧地打了个结。没等米津玄师把手移开，菅田将晖就拉住了米津玄师的手，紧紧地握住，两个人手腕上的缘结绳红艳的耀眼。  
“结缘了……戴上了就不能再分开了哦。”  
“嗯，我知道，”菅田将晖松开米津玄师的手，说道，“这个缘结绳，是我编的。听说在编制的时候只要一直想着对方的名字，用传说中的话来说，就是有一种咒束缚住了两人，无论什么劫难都不会使二人分离。”  
米津玄师一直渴望着能与菅田将晖一起走向更为辽远的将来，而今终于实现了，或许在二人相遇的那一刻，冥冥之中自有神明在二人身上缠了一条细细的红线牵引着直到今天。他从椅子上站起来，冲菅田将晖鞠了一躬。“非常感谢，我真的很高兴。今后也请多多关照。”菅田将晖笑了，张开双臂给了米津玄师一个结结实实的拥抱，然后两个人交换了一个吻。


	3. 3

第二天菅田将晖就开始了这一周紧锣密鼓的工作，一天跑三个宣番活动都成了常事，还有各种各样的综艺与采访，导致菅田将晖每天身心俱疲的回到家之后，除了睡觉啥也不想干，连给米津玄师的晚安吻都变得敷衍起来，要不是知道米津玄师订了周五晚上的机票，他可能在第二天就请假休息了。米津玄师对这种事颇有微词，却说不出口，毕竟菅田将晖这样忙还是因为自己邀请他回德岛看看。菅田将晖一天到晚早出晚归，连打给米津玄师的电话都变少了好多。一天话都说不上几句，弄得米津玄师颇为烦闷  
既然自己无法从语言上给予菅田将晖太多的支持，那就只能在后勤上变着花的给他爱的鼓励。昨天他回来的稍早，米津玄师在家给他准备好了泡澡的水让他好好放松一下；今天他出外景，就在他包里放上一个里面装满自制的冰镇麦茶的保温杯；明天他去宣番跑活动，就偷偷在他明天穿的衣服兜里放上一小盒他喜欢的润喉糖。米津玄师知道菅田将晖一定会发现这些小惊喜，然后在回家之后给自己一个拥抱，如果那会儿自己还醒着的话。  
总算到了周五，菅田将晖在下午五点的时候冲进了家门。“米米我回来了！”菅田将晖在玄关处兴奋的喊着。米津玄师正抱着吉他在沙发上弹他新写的曲子，闻声抬起头，“欢迎回家！”他说。菅田将晖跑过来坐在米津玄师身边，往沙发上一靠说道：“这一周可真够呛啊，累得我不行啊米米，我的事务所压榨良民啊。”米津玄师把吉他放在一边，嫌弃的推了推他。“快去收拾行李，我订了晚上七点半的票，在羽田。弄完了出来吃晚饭，我买了711的便当。”  
菅田将晖听了从沙发上蹦起来，又风风火火的在米津玄师脸上嘬了一口，然后跑回自己的屋子，伴着找东西的声音哼起了歌。米津玄师听着菅田将晖自己唱着乱八七糟的歌，情绪也变得高昂了起来。  
去德岛住两天，东西并不需要带太多，但因为有浴衣的大盒子撑着，两个人还是带了两个行李箱。到了机场安检完登机，飞机还没起飞，菅田将晖就已经靠着米津玄师睡着了。果然还是很累啊，米津玄师这样想着。这一路上，米津玄师啥也没干，就是偶尔偏过头去看菅田将晖的睡颜。菅田将晖睡着的样子可真好看，长长的睫毛安静地垂着，偶尔轻轻颤动一下。  
飞机飞的时间不长，差不多一个小时。等飞机落了地，米津玄师才把菅田将晖叫醒。菅田将晖睡眼惺忪，用一种软软糯糯的声音说道：“这就到了？可我还想再睡一会……”“嗯，一会出了机场还要坐小一个小时的电车，下来之后还只能打车，”米津玄师伸手去帮他把安全带解了，又拍拍他的背让他清醒清醒，“到车上再睡。”菅田将晖趁着后面人还下着飞机，便把两个人之间的扶手扳上去，把上半身贴在米津玄师身上，借此再稍微咪上几分钟。  
两个人差不多最后一个下的飞机，溜溜达达的去取行李。德岛的机场不大，行李来得也很快。两个人取了行李，仗着自己带着口罩帽子，牵着手向机场巴士那边走。一上巴士车，菅田将晖睡意全消，探头探脑的到处看。“不困了？”米津玄师看着趴在窗边的菅田将晖问到。“嗯，”他回过头来看了一眼，眼睛里闪着光，“一想到可以来米米住过的地方就很兴奋。”米津玄师笑了一声，把头偏向一边，避免菅田将晖看到自己脸红。“这么大人了说这种话也不嫌害臊。”  
菅田将晖嘿嘿一笑，凭借着身高优势靠在米津玄师身上，抬眼去看他。“德岛有什么好吃的吗？”米津玄师皱着眉想了想说道：“也没啥好吃的，就是各种鱼啥的。还有德岛拉面乌冬面之类的，我还挺喜欢的。”菅田将晖在米津玄师肩膀上蹭蹭，想找一个稍微舒服一点的地方靠着，却发现到处都是骨头。“你怎么这么瘦啊，”菅田将晖小声说，手不老实的去摸米津玄师的胸，“也就前边还有点肉。”米津玄师偏头去看他，颇为无奈地说：“嗯，我知道了。还有你别再摸了，会有感觉的。”  
两个人紧赶慢赶，下了巴士一路冲向车站转JR，下了JR又跑着去公交站，总算赶上了去米津玄师老家的末班车。等终于到了地方，已经是星光满天。乡下的天气比东京凉快得多，两个人手拉着手在路上慢慢地走，凉凉的夏风吹在脸上很舒服。走在村中的小道上，可以听见草丛中传来的虫鸣，菅田将晖听着，工作时始终紧绷着的神经也放松了下来。“这里真好啊，又安静。”菅田将晖说道。“嗯，”米津玄师应到，“这边走。”  
“这么多年这里也没变，”米津玄师松开拉着菅田将晖的手，向前指了指。“前边有一家料理店，他家的烤鱼特别好吃，明天我们去吃吧。”  
“好啊，正好我好久没有吃烤鱼了。”菅田将晖笑着说。  
终于到了米津玄师老家的门口，米津玄师去后门旁拿钥匙，菅田将晖就在门口等着。这是一间老房子了，听米津玄师说已经有90多年了。菅田将晖看着木质的大门上斑驳的痕迹，和从里面生长蔓延至墙外的某种藤蔓植物，嘴角漫起一个笑容。  
米津玄师从后门处走过来，打开正门。在门打开的一瞬间，菅田将晖忍不住“哇”了一声。米津玄师家有一个小院子，一条弯弯曲曲的小路通往正中的日本传统民居。院子里种了两棵松树和很多花花草草，屋子的外廊旁种的月季开得正盛，空气中飘着一股淡淡的香味。“好漂亮啊，都是你妈妈种的吗？”菅田将晖问到。“没错，我妈妈特别喜欢这些，天天摆弄，”米津玄师往屋子走去，“快进屋把东西放下吧，挺沉的。”  
米津玄师家是非常传统的日本民居，一进来就是一个客厅，左手是餐厅和厨房，右手那边大抵是卧室。米津玄师帮着菅田将晖把箱子放下，然后去厨房看有没有吃的。“米米，你妈妈给你留了个条子。”菅田将晖叫他来看。米津玄师接过菅田将晖的纸条，上面写着：“我跟你爸去北海道了，冰箱里有我们买的菜，你们不用去买了。你跟小晖好好休息两天，祝你们玩的开心。”看完以后，菅田将晖愣愣地看着米津玄师，问到：“你妈妈怎么会知道我……”“我跟她说了你要来啊，我妈妈可喜欢你演的电视剧了，一听你要来差点就不去北海道了。”米津玄师笑着说。“那，那你妈妈要是知道咱俩谈恋爱那不就完了吗？”菅田将晖惊恐地看了他一眼。“没事，担心那个干嘛，我妈妈很开明的，”米津玄师笑着把纸条放在桌子上，“没事，你今天不是累了吗，快去洗个澡，我去把床铺了。”  
菅田将晖去洗澡了，米津玄师拿出两床被褥整好，坐在屋里等菅田将晖出来。  
“洗好了？早点睡吧，我去洗澡。”米津玄师等菅田将晖洗完澡换完睡衣出来后说道。等米津玄师洗完回卧室，发现菅田将晖没在，心里“咯噔”一下，在屋子里找了半天，发现菅田将晖正坐在外廊上，看着院子里发呆。  
“怎么了，”米津玄师坐在他旁边，“不是说累了吗。”  
“没事，”菅田将晖的声音有点抖，“本来挺困的，结果一到这反而不困了。”他转过头来看米津玄师，脸上还带着泪痕。“没事怎么哭了？”米津玄师有点慌了。菅田将晖看着米津玄师笑了，说道：“没事，我就是觉得这样挺好的。你想啊，咱俩就这样在乡下待着，没别的事来烦人，没有工作没有人设限制，多好。”两个人都在东京待了太久太久，被那些无形的鲸鱼骨束缚了太久，现在那些东西都消失了，反而有种极不真实的感觉。  
“要喝点酒吗，还是牛奶?我刚刚看冰箱里有牛奶的。”米津玄师问到。菅田将晖想了想，说：“那个酒是什么酒啊？”“清酒，要喝吗？”菅田将晖看着院子里，点了点头。米津玄师进屋去拿酒了，他回来的时候除了那瓶未开封的清酒，还有一整套酒具。米津玄师开了酒，把酒斟到酒壶里，轻轻摇晃两下，再倒到两个小杯子里。米津玄师平常喝酒少有这样讲究的时候，但今天不可同日而语，这可是菅田将晖第一次来自己的老家啊。米津玄师递给他一杯酒，柔和的月光落在里面，于是杯子变成了月亮的容器。  
两个人没有说话，只是静静地饮酒，看着天上的月亮与闪烁的星星。“那个，”米津玄师开口，手指向天空，“那个是猎户座。”菅田将晖顺着他手指的移动轨迹看过去，却完全理不清头绪。“哪个？我找不到诶，”他靠在廊柱上说到，“我只看得到银河。”乡下的夜晚很静，也没有城市中那样多的虹霓，于是星星便显出了它们在夜空中的出彩。菅田将晖顿了顿，说到：“真美啊，我从未看到这样美的夜空。”菅田将晖的酒杯空了，米津玄师为他添上，随后米津玄师站起来，回屋了。  
“你去干啥啊米米？”菅田将晖在背后问到。“我去拿个东西，很快。”  
菅田将晖在外面等着，不一会就看到米津玄师抱着个吉他出来了。米津玄师没等菅田将晖问就说：“有次我上大学回来的时候买的，一直没有拿走，正好今天派上用场了。”他坐下，抱着吉他调了调音，有些羞涩的笑了。“今天挺有感觉的，正好弹点什么给你。”吉他的声音响起，如水一般的旋律静静地从米津玄师怀中的吉他里流泻出来，溶进夜色，缠绕上婉约的月光。菅田将晖静静地听着，他很少听米津玄师弹吉他，就算是听也是在米津玄师工作的时候，专门弹吉他给自己听，好像还是第一次。  
一曲毕，米津玄师放下吉他，依旧羞涩的冲菅田将晖笑。“这个要是用笛子吹出来就好了，但我不会吹笛子，只能拿吉他弹给你。”菅田将晖靠过去问他；“这个是什么曲子，之前也没听你弹过。米津玄师一笑，喝了口酒说：“嗯，我刚刚写的。”菅田将晖结结实实的被震撼到了，只听说过有人即兴画画，没听过有人即兴作曲啊，关键是……还这么好听。“是刚刚写的啊，我还以为是什么笛子的曲子呢，那为啥用笛子会更好啊？”  
“因为这个气氛嘛，刚刚好在日本传统民居里，一边喝酒一边赏月，这样风雅的事情总该配风雅的乐器啊。”  
“嗯，”菅田将晖点点头，“真好啊……在这样的月夜听着米米的吉他，真是……”他一时词穷，拿着酒杯摇了摇头。  
“说起来，像你我这样的人也会有这样闲适的时候啊，”米津玄师看着自家的院子里盛开的月季说道，“真是非常难得啊。”  
“说的是呢。”  
“嗯。”  
清丽的月光照射下来，整个院子都披上了一层银光，在这般光景之下，如果这时候有什么神明降临，恐怕二人也不会吃惊。  
夏虫在草丛里鸣叫，细听好像是蟋蟀之类，窸窸窣窣的声音不觉于耳，却完全不扰人，有着别样的可爱。  
“这才是夏天吧。”菅田将晖听的有些入神了。  
“嗯。”  
“有点想听你弹琴了。”  
“想听什么？”  
“要说的话，”菅田将晖犹豫了一下，“还是那种具有夏天感觉的曲子吧。”  
“夏天啊……那就《打上花火》吧。”  
米津玄师抱起吉他，找了找调子，弹了起来。他特意把原先的节奏变慢，调子也降低了，于是曲调变的忧愁了起来。菅田将晖坐在一边入神的听着，草丛里的夏虫停止了鸣叫，好似也在听他弹奏。他静静地弹着，在指法上也未加什么技巧渲染，这样普普通通的在这院中却飘荡的更加悠远，仿佛空气与月光也受了触动，显得更加清新。  
“真是好曲子啊……”菅田将晖在米津玄师弹完之后感叹道，他的脸不知是醉于曲子还是酒，已经染上了红晕。  
“你醉了，晖。”  
“是吗？”菅田将晖笑着说。“醉了也好，在这里醉倒也是件乐事。”  
菅田将晖站起来，向米津玄师走过来。米津玄师抬头去看他，他的头发被那明亮的月光镀上一层冷色。他在米津玄师身边跪下，静静地看着对方，米津玄师也看着他。  
“怎么……”米津玄师的话没有说完，就被菅田将晖止在了唇边。  
唇齿相交，两个人安静地接吻，互换着对方口腔中残留的酒液的清香。  
菅田将晖伸手去揽米津玄师的腰，而米津玄师也顺势靠在了菅田将晖的怀里。  
“来做吧？”菅田将晖问到。  
“在这里吗？”米津玄师伸手去摸菅田将晖的脸，看着他用有些飘忽的眼神看着自己。  
“嗯……这里是你家啊，”菅田将晖的声音有些飘，“是你住过十多年的地方，我这一辈子，也可能只来一次……”  
米津玄师没有接话，他只是静静地靠着对方。  
“来做吧。”菅田将晖又说了一遍，只是这次不是问句。  
“来吧。”米津玄师回答道。  
菅田将晖得到了允许，便去解米津玄师睡衣的扣子，解到一半的时候被米津玄师拦住了。“别在这……”话未说完，米津玄师就在菅田将晖湿漉漉的哀求眼神下动摇了。是啊，他都和自己回家了，还能怎么样，自然是依他了。菅田将晖有些醉了，原本灵光的脑子反应也慢了半拍，也理解错了米津玄师的意思。  
“不会有人看到的……米米……”  
菅田将晖的声音软软的，手上的动作却毫不含糊，一路坚定的解下去。米津玄师还想再拦一下，想了想还是算了，毕竟好久没做，菅田这一周又这样累，就让他好好放纵一下吧。  
“等等，”米津玄师从菅田将晖的手里挣脱出来，跪在他面前，“今天我来。”  
米津玄师把菅田将晖压在一边的柱子上，自己跨坐在他的腿上，用自己的额头抵上他的。菅田将晖微微仰头，米津玄师的额发拂在自己脸上痒痒的。他把手伸到睡衣里去抚摸米津玄师细瘦的腰，又向上探去，用指尖一节一节敲打他的脊骨，换来身上人不自觉的轻颤。不知道是不是米津玄师的错觉，今天菅田将晖的动作格外的慢而轻柔。每一个吻都轻飘飘的，仿若羽毛。菅田将晖轻吻着自己带着耳环的耳垂，再一路拂过下颌线，在嘴唇处停留良久，接着在米津玄师的喉结处啃咬吮吸，最后一口咬上锁骨，留下一个鲜明的牙印。  
仿佛又回到了那个秋日的下午，两个人坐在米津玄师家沙发上交换的第一个吻和第一次在相拥之中明了的爱情。  
米津玄师吃痛，闷哼了一声。菅田将晖听到后，连忙松开他。  
“对不起。”  
米津玄师愣住了，菅田将晖从不会这样的，他在床上从来都是放肆的，哪怕有时候弄疼了自己他也只是“嘿嘿”一笑，不过接下来的动作倒是会更加温柔。  
“怎么了？”米津玄师睁大了眼去看他。菅田将晖没有说话，只是伸手将米津玄师紧紧地抱在怀里，脸贴在他的胸膛上面。半晌他放开手，抬头看着米津玄师，不只是因为什么缘故，他的眼中蓄满了泪水。  
米津玄师低头去亲吻他的眼睛，伸手抱住菅田将晖，轻轻抚摸他的腰。  
“我爱你，米米。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
菅田将晖微微抬起头，去亲吻米津玄师的唇，在其上厮磨良久。复又分开，埋头去亲吻米津玄师的胸膛。  
“别……”米津玄师被菅田将晖这一弄搞得浑身一颤，差点直接软在菅田将晖的怀里。  
“よねず、けんし。”菅田将晖忽然叫着自己的名字。  
“怎么了？”  
“我爱你。我真的好爱你，说一万遍也不够……”菅田将晖紧紧地抱着米津玄师，把下巴放在他的肩膀上，在他耳边说道。  
“我真的想过，如果你妈妈发现了，或者是你要结婚了，那我就走。但是我一定不会忘了你的，一定不会。”  
“我也不会再结婚的，或者说，我觉得你幸福就好了，我无所谓的。”  
米津玄师没有说话，他只是静静的听着。  
“我真的好爱你好爱你，”他靠在米津玄师身上，声音里带了哭腔，“我真的……”  
米津玄师的手轻轻拍了拍菅田将晖的后背，安抚道：“我知道，我也爱你。我想，我们要一直在一起。”  
菅田将晖在米津玄师肩膀上蹭了蹭，在他看不见的地方笑了。  
米津玄师动了动腿，不小心打翻了一边的酒壶，里面的清酒流了一地，酒的香味散发到空气中。米津玄师想去捡，却被菅田将晖拦住了。  
“别走。”  
菅田将晖静静地抱着米津玄师，再没有别的动作。  
“不做了吗？”  
“不了，让我抱着，就好了……”  
能明白米津玄师的心，对菅田将晖来说已经够了。


	4. 4

第二天早上起来，菅田将晖先是愣了一下，随后扶住了自己的脑袋。“好疼……米米你昨晚是不是又劝我喝酒。”米津玄师正忙着把自己的寝具收到柜子里，这边就听到菅田将晖叫自己。  
“是你自己非要喝酒，不是我劝的。”  
“昨晚上我都干啥了？我不记得了……”  
“什么？我昨天晚上给你弹半天吉他你说你不记得了？”米津玄师猛的一回头，差点扭到自己的脖子。  
“那个我倒是记得啦，”菅田将晖挠挠头，有些不好意思的笑了，“我就是不太记得我之后干啥了。”  
米津玄师实在不想告诉他昨晚的事，只能敷衍过去：“你昨天喝醉了以后，非得缠着我，还要改姓米津。”  
“米津将晖……听起来也不是很差啊。”  
“你可真是……算了，你要再睡一会吗？还是就准备起了？”  
“嗯，我把床收了吧。”  
“我来吧，餐桌上有醒酒茶，我怕你早上不舒服就沏了一杯。”  
菅田将晖在被子里翻了个身，趴在里面，用手撑住下巴，看米津玄师收拾东西。  
米津玄师本能地警觉起来，问到：“怎么了？”  
“我总觉得，你挺贤惠的。”  
米津玄师只觉得脑子里平地炸起了一个惊雷，他僵硬着一寸一寸地把脑袋转回去，接着整理柜子。“你这句话要我怎么接啊……”有些抱怨的语气，在菅田将晖听来却更像是撒娇。  
“中午我们去吃那家烤鱼吧？”  
“早饭还没吃就想着中午饭了？”  
“可是米米昨天告诉我那家烤鱼好吃嘛，就很想尝尝。”  
米津玄师合上柜门，过来嫌弃的捅捅菅田将晖,说道：“快起，不起不能吃午饭。”  
跟菅田将晖在一起的时候，米津玄师总觉得自己在带小孩子一样的，他喜欢对着自己撒娇耍赖，无所不用其极。但米津玄师倒也挺喜欢这样，毕竟他只会对自己这样子，在外面，他永远都是那个帅的极为耀眼的菅田将晖。  
乡下的气温虽然依旧有些高，但总是有凉风吹进屋里。米津玄师把家里所有窗户都开开，好让风吹进来。  
两个人在屋子里无所事事地待着，瘫在会客厅里有一搭无一搭的聊天。  
“今晚是不是有祭典啊？”  
“有吧，一会去问问烤鱼店的老板，我之前问了我妈，应该有。”  
“那要是没有怎么办啊，我都拿了浴衣了。”  
“嗯，那还是照样穿嘛。要是真没有祭典的话，大不了我再给你弹一晚上吉他。”  
“当然最好把昨晚没做的事接着做完，”米津玄师这样想着，“毕竟昨晚晖温柔得很。”  
“你想什么呢，脸这么红。”  
“没……没什么。”  
米津玄师一句话刚说完，菅田将晖就一脸不信的腻上来了。灼热的呼吸拂上自己的耳畔，手也不自觉的覆在自己的手上。  
“告诉我嘛米米。”  
得，米津玄师最无力抵抗的就是菅田将晖跟自己撒娇，而且那个人还偏偏对着这招极为熟练，叫自己无法招架。  
“你昨天晚上喝醉以后，非得抱着我待着，死都不撒手。”  
米津玄师说这句话的时候，脸上露出了一副惨绝人寰的表情，好像自己受了什么莫大的委屈。  
“真的？”  
“嗯，没骗你。”  
“就这些？没别的了？”  
米津玄师横下一条心，回答道：“真没了。”  
菅田将晖一脸失望的缩回去了，趴在面前的案子上嘟着嘴看着米津玄师。  
“什么嘛……还以为有什么呢，没想到我昨天什么都没干啊。”  
“那你以为自己会干什么啊？”  
“就是咱俩以前休息的时候会干的事情啊。”  
“不正经。”  
“有什么不正经的啊，不就是抢你的吉他弹着玩吗，平常碰都不让碰，看得比我还金贵。”  
“那这次你倒是没抢我吉他，但平常我真的很宝贝吉他吗?”  
菅田将晖没说话，但是疯狂地冲着米津玄师点头。米津玄师无奈的笑了笑，伸手去拿桌上的茶杯。  
“吉他跟你不一样啊，你是你，吉他是吉他。”  
“但吉他卖的倒是挺贵的。”米津玄师补充道。  
“我呢我呢我呢？”  
“都说了你不一样啊，吉他是吉他，你是……”  
“我是啥？”  
米津玄师僵住了，顶着一张有点红的脸看着菅田将晖。菅田将晖读着米津玄师的口型，再明白他说的是什么之后，犹如天打五雷轰一样僵在当场。  
他说的是：“我老婆。”  
菅田将晖没有反驳，但还是小声嘟囔了一句：“明明你是我老婆才对。”  
这两个都认为对方是自己老婆的人继续这样瞎聊，但再也没有提起谁是谁老婆这个话题，直到菅田将晖的肚子开始抗议才结束。然后两个人就去吃那家据米津玄师说十分好吃的烤鱼了。  
店里客人不多，老板在柜台后面拿着块布擦着酒杯。看到二人进来之后，他放下手中的活计，热情地喊了一声：“欢迎光临！”在看清楚来的是谁之后，脸上露出了极为震惊的表情，但马上又稳住了。  
“你是米津先生的儿子啊！”他说。  
老板小跑着从柜台后面出来，把二人引到座位上。待二人坐好之后，老板把菜单递给米津玄师。  
“你爸妈来我这里吃饭的时候经常提起你呢，米津先生。”  
米津玄师把菜单交到菅田将晖手里，转而去和老板聊天。  
“他们真的会提我吗？”  
“嗯，提的还挺多的。一般都是说你工作很忙啊啥的，还有就是让我放你的歌这样。”  
“说来你也好久没有回来了啊，除了红白歌会那几天。这次还带了朋友，真是不容易啊。”  
“嗯，我上次回来的时候都没有来这里吃饭啊。”  
“是啊，那会我还在放假呢。”  
菅田将晖在对面看着两个人聊天，托着下巴笑了。  
“啊抱歉，一高兴就忘了您还没点菜。失礼了。”  
“没关系啦，”菅田将晖露出他那招牌式的笑容，“有什么推荐吗？”  
“我比较推荐我们家的本地鱼料理哦，基本上都是我们山里自己产的，而且我们家的厨师烤鱼烤的很棒哦。”  
“那就烤鱼吧，”米津玄师冲老板点了点头，“嗯，两个溪鱼套餐外加一瓶清酒好了。”  
老板转身离开之后，米津玄师发现菅田将晖一直在盯着自己看。“怎么了？”他问菅田将晖。“你以前没去大阪的时候经常来这里吧?”“嗯，尤其是放暑假那会经常来。”  
“这里挺好的，感觉大家都互相认识，都能聊上几句，真不错啊。”  
“是啊，在东京可看不到这样的景象啊。”  
老板把二人的菜和酒端上来。两条完完整整的溪鱼躺在木盘子里，散发着诱人的香味。菅田将晖夹了一筷子塞进嘴里，再配上一口米饭。  
“哦真的好好吃，这个鱼肉真的好香。”  
“是吧，我什么时候骗过你。”  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖温柔地笑了。  
两个人吃完饭回到家里，就瘫在会客厅里待着。中午的太阳有一点大，院子里的花花草草也被晒得有一点蔫，只有树上的法师蝉还起劲的叫着。  
“好无聊啊米米，我们来找点事做吧。”  
“做什么？”  
菅田将晖想了半天，突然坏笑着说：“米米我来给你化妆吧！”  
“化什么妆啊，又不是在工作就是去个祭典，不化。”  
“来嘛。”  
米津玄师被菅田将晖逼着坐在案前，案上摆着各种化妆品，它们正被菅田将晖一样一样地往米津玄师的脸上招呼。  
“你来这儿干嘛还要带这些啊？”  
“就想着万一要用到呢这样，就随手装进去了。”  
“啊对了，这是我第一次给别人化妆，要是化的不好的话就只能凑合着看了哦。”  
“我说你啊！不要拿我当实验品啊菅田将晖！”  
菅田将晖一边给米津玄师化着妆一边不停的笑着，米津玄师黑着脸任由他摆布，让他往自己脸上擦这擦那的。  
“我工作的时候化妆都没有这么累啊。”  
“是吗？那你拍写真的时候妆不要化很久吗？”  
“倒也不是吧，毕竟只是很简单的那种，又跟女生不一样。”  
“好了化完了，去看看吧！”  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖那一脸期待的笑容，好像也被他感染了一样微笑了起来，然后转身去了卫生间。菅田将晖看着他走进卫生间，脸上的笑容便越扯越大，直到听到里面的人一声怒吼之后变成了有声的大笑。  
“菅田将晖！你给我画的眉毛为什么不对称啊！”  
“反正，反正你右边眉毛和眼睛都看不到嘛，我就瞎化化啦！”  
“我说这要怎么洗掉啊！”  
怎么说，米津玄师本来就不是那种看起来就是出门会化妆的那种男生，而且……化妆品糊在脸上的感觉也真是不太好。  
“用洗面奶啥的卸掉啊，平常你不卸妆的嘛？”  
“不啊，一般都是助理帮我擦掉，而且我也不怎么化的。”  
“我箱子里有洗面奶，自己去拿。”  
菅田将晖抬头看了看表，又说：“卸完了妆要不要就去换衣服啊，我看时候不早了。”  
二人分别换完了衣服出来，一抬眼看到对方就惊住了。米津玄师本就身材高挑，再配上菅田将晖挑的那身和服，整个人的气质整个沉了下来，内敛而深重。菅田将晖打量着米津玄师，虽说表面上气质是稳重了，但眼睛里那点锋芒依旧不减风采。  
“你的角带上面怎么还别把扇子?”  
“刚刚穿衣服的时候看到的，应该是我爸的——你这身还真好看啊。”  
菅田将晖身上的浴衣明明是妥帖地包裹好了他的肢体，看上去却总有种不羁的美感，自眉眼间自然而然透出的那种只属于少年的清透也总是叫人感叹。他扯起袖子。到处看了看。  
“是挺好看的哈，走吗？”  
两个人一起走出门，往举办祭典的山脚走去。  
“能听带那边传来的音乐声了啊，听起来还蛮热闹的诶。”  
“嗯。我老家这边算是这里比较大的一个村子了，所以周边的村子啊都会过来这边来办一个祭典，很热闹的。”  
菅田将晖点了点头，看看四下无人，便去牵米津玄师的手。米津玄师的指尖有因为经常弹奏吉他而留下来的薄茧，菅田将晖喜欢在两个人牵着手的时候用自己的指尖轻轻抚摸它们，虽然这种时候米津玄师一般会说“不要弄，很痒”这种话，却并不会把手抽开。两个人靠的很近，细听的话可以听到衣料之间摩擦的“沙沙”声。  
“真好啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“我好喜欢你啊米米。”  
“嗯，我也好喜欢你。”  
好像这句话在昨天晚上被提起很多遍了，在那样的明月清辉之下互表心曲，实在是风雅之事。  
“昨天你给我弹的吉他真好听啊。”  
“你不是不记得了吗？”  
“那啥，”菅田将晖嘿嘿一笑，“还是有一点印象的。”  
“诶，到了，好近啊。”  
两个人到了才发现，虽然已经放上了音乐，店家也准备好了东西，却都没有开张。  
“好早，还没开始呢米米。”  
“那我们干啥啊？”  
“要不要到处转转？”  
“我记得那边好像有一条小溪，周围还有会结浆果的灌木，可以过去看看。”  
二人走在林间小道上，木屐敲击在石板路上的清脆声音听起来像什么乐器一样。太阳穿过树木的枝叶，稀稀拉拉的投射在地上，阴影与光明暗交错，形成一幅流动的画。再往前走，就能听到水流的声音，混上林子里的鸟叫，便有了某种隐居的味道。  
“这才是夏天的感觉啊！”菅田将晖感叹道。  
“闹了半天原来一直都没有吗?”  
“也不是吧，就是我之前看到什么说‘只有与爱人相伴的夏天才是真正的夏天’，现在有你在我旁边不是正正好吗？”  
“也不是吧，我倒是觉得夏天还是夏天，但是因为有你才显得这个夏天格外的与众不同，或者说，给了我一个新的体会夏天的方式吧。”  
菅田将晖再一次被米津玄师说的话直击心灵，这种无论什么时候都能说出来这种话的技能真的是太过分了，每次他说这种话都像是早早想好再找个时机说出来一样，浪漫的不行。  
二人脚下的石板路到了尽头，面前是一条在树木掩映下流淌的小溪。溪水在阳光的照射下反射出粼粼的波光，好像是某种破碎的晶体。  
“呜啊！”菅田将晖把脚上的木屐脱掉，找了块干净的地方坐下，把脚伸了进去。  
“好爽啊！米米快来，超级凉快的！”  
米津玄师坐在菅田将晖的旁边，跟他一样把木屐脱下来，把脚泡进清凉的溪水里。  
“米米，穿高跟鞋是什么感觉？”  
“你不是应该知道吗？”毕竟他演过《海月姬》嘛。  
“嗯，我就在想你这么大脚怎么塞的进去的。”  
米津玄师微微僵住了，他有的时候真的不知道菅田将晖脑子里在想些什么。  
“我那个是定制的啦。但穿着还挺挤的，而且会脚疼所以我是坐着拍的mv。后来不是还在Twitter上发了站着的照片，其实拍的时候差点崴脚。”  
“对对对，我拍《海月姬》的时候也是，一不小心就会崴脚，那时候就觉得女孩子要一直穿高跟鞋好辛苦啊。”  
“是啊。”  
太阳在两个人说话间渐渐西斜，身后也传来了人们说话的声音。  
“好像要开始了。”菅田将晖说到。  
“嗯，我们走吧。”  
两个人站起身来，穿上木屐向祭典走去，留下一路木屐叩击石板的声音在空气中回响。


	5. 5

“这边还挺热闹的啊。”菅田将晖左看看右看看，拽着米津玄师的手往前边走。  
“嗯，也就这会还有点人气了，等过了祭典这几天就像死一样的寂静了。”  
米津玄师笑着说道，明明话语间是有点嫌弃的，却让人轻易地能让人感受到对这里的爱意。  
小孩子在祭典上各个摊位之间乱跑，这里看看那里看看。有一个小男孩没看路，直接撞到了米津玄师身上，米津玄师倒是没啥，只是趔趄了一下，小孩子却摔在了地上。  
“呜呜呜……”小男孩的膝盖磕破了皮，血从里面渗出来，大概确实是疼，男孩小声呜咽着。米津玄师蹲下，让小男孩靠在自己的膝盖上。  
“没事的没事，不痛不痛，”米津玄师笑着安慰这个小孩子，“你妈妈呢？哥哥带你去找妈妈。”  
小男孩抹抹眼泪，往那边指了指。米津玄师抱起小男孩往那边走。走到一半的时候他把头扭向一边一直没有说话的菅田将晖，冲他无声地抱怨。  
“这孩子还挺沉的，我觉得我要抱不动了。”  
菅田将晖发出无声的大笑，然后走过来向小男孩伸出双手。  
“来，让这个哥哥抱一会。”  
不知道是出于什么原因，可能是因为菅田将晖的眉毛太吓人，也可能是米津玄师怀里的视野格外的好，反正那个小男孩就是赖在米津玄师的身上不愿意下来。米津玄师苦笑了一下，跟小男孩说了什么，小男孩欣然同意了让菅田将晖抱。  
米津玄师把小男孩交给菅田将晖，在一边活动了一下被压得酸痛的手臂，然后向旁边的一个摊位走去。  
“喂，米米！你去干啥啊！”  
菅田将晖抱着小孩子在后面喊他。米津玄师没有回答，只是冲他摆了摆手。菅田将晖只能抱着小男孩去找他妈妈。  
菅田将晖这边找到了小男孩的妈妈，正跟她东拉西扯的聊天，就听到米津玄师在那边叫他。他抬头去看，米津玄师手里拿着两个苹果糖走过来。  
米津玄师在小男孩面前蹲下，把手上的一个苹果糖递过去，小男孩笑着接了，他脸上还小心翼翼的挂着一颗泪珠。米津玄师轻轻摸了摸他的小脑袋，站起身来。小孩子抬起头，脆生生的说道：“谢谢哥哥！”男孩的妈妈过来向米津玄师说了抱歉，米津玄师挥了挥手表示没什么，点了点头就拉着菅田将晖走了。  
米津玄师扯着菅田将晖走到一边，把另外一个苹果糖塞到他手里。  
“怎么了，突然给我买这个，”菅田将晖愣愣地看着手上的苹果糖，过了两秒才抬头冲着米津玄师笑，“我又不是小孩子了……”  
米津玄师把头扭到一边，躲避着菅田将晖看自己的眼睛，伸手去摸索角带上别着的扇子。  
“就是想着，反正也要哄那个小男孩开心嘛，然后又想到你也在……”  
菅田将晖笑着贴上来，伸手去把米津玄师拿着扇子的手笼在自己的袖子里，然后软软地冲米津玄师撒娇。  
“那在米米心里，我也是个小孩子咯？”  
米津玄师脸极为明显的红了，张了张嘴，却什么也没有说出来。  
菅田将晖笑嘻嘻的拉着他的手甩了甩，把苹果糖放在嘴边啃着。  
“还挺好吃的……”  
“嗯，我小时候来祭典玩吃的就是这家的苹果糖。”  
“真的吗？”菅田将晖一脸震惊的看着米津玄师，又看看手上红艳艳的苹果糖。“果然是开了很久的店啊。”  
“是吧，”米津玄师笑了，“总觉得这样才叫夏天呢。”  
菅田将晖拉着米津玄师往前走，天色渐渐暗了，店家早已点上的灯火映的每一个摊位都染上了金色。  
这才是他们两个人本来应该有的生活，平凡普通然而充实，每一秒都是那样的轻松快乐。  
整个祭典不大，但其中热热闹闹的。菅田将晖最喜欢热闹的地方，拉着米津玄师到处看来看去。音乐声飘扬在耳畔，好像是三味线的声音，一声一声的传来，带着夏天的气息。  
“米米你看那边！有卖小头花的，过去看看嘛。”菅田将晖不由分说地拉着米津玄师就挤到了摊位的前边。  
“我说，咱俩谁能带的上这玩意啊，又都不是女孩，头发也……是吧，不长……”米津玄师说着说着就觉得不对，因为菅田将晖正似笑非笑的盯着自己灰蓝色半长的头发看。  
“你要干嘛，”米津玄师警觉起来，握着菅田将晖的手捏了捏，“不许。”  
菅田将晖根本就不理他这茬，自顾自地弯下腰去挑，手边各色的和纸做成的或纸鹤或花朵的发饰在灯光的照耀下熠熠生辉。  
“真好看啊，”，菅田将晖看了半天，从边上拎起一条头绳，深棕色的绳子上面绕着几根金线，一只深蓝色烫金的纸鹤坠在上面，底下还有两朵小小的纸花，“就它了。”  
菅田将晖在米津玄师的凝视下毅然决然的把它买了下来，然后强行把他拽到路边坐下。  
“我给你把头发梳上吧。”  
“不行，”米津玄师回答得很坚决，“绝对不行。”  
菅田将晖手里拎着那条头绳，可怜兮兮地扁着嘴盯着米津玄师看。像小鹿一样湿润的眼睛看着委屈巴巴的，好像不是他自己欺负米津玄师，而是对方欺负他一样。  
“不，绝对不能答应他，这个小混蛋有时候闹的真是太过火了。”米津玄师心中暗下决心，把头歪向一边，展开手里的扇子给自己扇风，说道：“不可以。”  
菅田将晖在一边没有动，米津玄师都觉得他马上就要放弃这个想法了，结果他小心翼翼地靠过来扥了扥自己的袖子。  
“就一次嘛米米，好不好嘛……”  
声音小小的腻腻的，直直的朝自己的心尖子上戳了一下。米津玄师哑然，用手拨弄了两下自己的发尾，挪了挪屁股把后背留给菅田将晖。  
“就这一次哦。”  
“刘海不要梳进去。”米津玄师不放心的补了一句。  
“好。”菅田将晖笑着回应。  
菅田将晖把头绳叼在嘴里，伸手去拢米津玄师的头发。他灰蓝色的头发在自己手里，软软的，带着点染发后的粗糙感。手指穿过他的头发，让外边凉丝丝的空气钻了进去。菅田将晖自头顶开始把米津玄师的头发分成三股，把它编成辫子束在脑后，在发尾处把多余的头发弯折藏到里边，再给他系上那条头绳，小心翼翼地把那只精致的纸鹤留在外面。  
菅田将晖收回手，拽拽米津玄师的袖子示意他转过来。米津玄师看了他一眼，菅田将晖的笑容暖暖的。  
“很好看。”  
“是吗，”米津玄师伸手去摸，“你还会编头发啊。”  
米津玄师笑的很温柔，修长白皙的手悄悄伸进菅田将晖的袖子里，用食指勾过菅田将晖刚刚给自己编过头发的手指头，再用拇指摩挲两下。  
“谢谢。”他低低地说了一句，抿着嘴直愣愣地看着菅田将晖笑。  
这回轮到菅田将晖被戳心尖子了，当初跟他在一起的时候，也没发现这家伙会这么多花招啊，之前他连给自己表白都显得青涩。果然，这就是老男人的魅力吗？  
菅田将晖的手在袖子里把米津玄师的握住，随后他靠到米津玄师身上，看着前边热热闹闹的祭典场子。  
“有时候啊，我就特别想抱抱你亲亲你，然后把你藏在家里谁都不许看，”菅田将晖说道，“这样的话不管你是什么样子都只有我一个人知道。”  
但是这怎么可能呢，米津玄师永远不是菅田将晖一个人的米津玄师呀，他被那么那么多的人爱着，他就像月亮一样，边上有好多好多亮晶晶的星星围着。  
“你就会想这些，”米津玄师笑着给菅田将晖拿扇子扇风，缓解着白日太阳的余威，“我好多样子只有你知道呢。”  
菅田将晖知道他在说什么，他所有样子都被自己小心珍重地记在心里，那里边有早起给自己做饭却不小心被烫到手的米津玄师，有自己晚上回家时看到挽着袖子洗衣服的米津玄师，有因为为了一首歌熬了一晚上夜为了不打扰自己睡觉在沙发上睡着的米津玄师，还有非要让自己教他染头的米津玄师……  
“你看，你还有好多样子只有我知道呢，”米津玄师“刷”地一下合起扇子，轻轻敲了敲菅田将晖的脑袋瓜，“别犯傻，我的小傻瓜。”  
我们之间有好多互相明了的样子，是别人都见不到的，认认真真生活工作的样子。它们交织在一起，形成一张流光溢彩的布料，生活中两个人幸福的记忆便是其上最为精美的花纹。  
菅田将晖偷偷看了一眼旁边的人，棱角分明的五官，说不上是很英俊，却特别顺眼。  
“怎么了，现在看我都要偷偷看了？”  
被发现了。菅田将晖红着脸扭过头去，不去看他对着自己流露出的温柔的眼神。  
这辈子，都算是栽在他手里了。不，也不一定，也没准是米津玄师栽在自己手里了。  
“我有点饿了，”米津玄师站起来，修长的身姿在灯光与夏日夜晚的映衬下显得别有一番风味，“去买份章鱼烧，你要吃吗？”  
菅田将晖手里拿着苹果糖靠在嘴边，半张脸都被映得发红，在米津玄师看来特别可爱。  
“好啊，跟他说要多加美乃滋。”  
米津玄师向祭典场子里走去，菅田将晖用视线追逐着他的身影，他不需要看到米津玄师整个人，他只需要一个肩膀，一点未被遮挡的脑袋就知道那是他的米津玄师，那是他最珍贵的爱情。  
菅田将晖在那里静静地坐着，在看到米津玄师双手端着两个盒子过来的时候站起来，待到他走近，菅田将晖踮起脚，趁米津玄师还没反应过来就在他唇上蜻蜓点水般地亲了一口。被苹果糖最外面那层红红的糖浆染得红红的嘴唇尝起来甜甜的。  
米津玄师被这一下吓得倒退两步，手里装着章鱼烧的小盒子也差点掉在地上。  
“干什么啊，这么突然，”米津玄师弯腰把章鱼烧放在旁边，红着脸揉了揉自己的鼻子，“会被人看到的。”  
菅田将晖呲着牙笑，看着米津玄师自己坐在那端着盒子吃，也不说话，就是那么看着。  
“你干啥啊，快吃，一会凉了没法吃了。”米津玄师一边被烫的“嘶嘶”的吸气，一边还不忘跟菅田将晖说话。  
然后米津玄师就看到菅田将晖一只手里同时拿着苹果糖和章鱼烧的盒子，另一只手拿着签子吃，如同杂技表演一样的吃法。  
“你的苹果糖还没吃完？”  
“嗯，等会再吃。”  
两个人吃完章鱼烧，坐在那里，看着人群渐渐聚集到祭典的边上。  
“有花火啊……”菅田将晖啃着苹果糖说道，“我们去上面看吧，神社那里。”  
菅田将晖站起来，小跑着去把垃圾扔了，又回来拉米津玄师的手。  
“走吧。”  
这里是米津玄师生活了十多年的地方，他生命中到现在为止的大部分时光都在这里度过，菅田将晖不由自主地想多了解一点这里，多了解一点米津玄师的过往。  
神社掩藏在一片密密的树之间，石头制成的鸟居上有浅浅的青苔痕迹，通往山顶神社的石阶布满青苔，在月光的照耀下显出深绿的色泽。  
走到小山的山顶，上面除了他俩之外空无一人。神社边上用石头栏杆围着，走到边上能清清楚楚地看到马上要放花火的地方。  
米津玄师拉过菅田将晖拿着苹果糖的手，放到自己鼻子前闻了闻，甜丝丝的，有苹果的香气。  
“给我吃一口。”  
菅田将晖笑着看着米津玄师咬下一大口苹果，表情立刻变得悲愤起来。  
“米津玄师！你大爷的！”  
米津玄师毫不在乎地看着他，嚼着嘴里的苹果块，显得特别开心。  
月亮的光芒远远地越过湖面，照射到两个人身上。二人身上穿的浴衣里压进去的银线反射着月光，细细看去如同披了满身的星斗。  
花火升起来了，于夜空中爆炸，在人的眼睛里留下一闪即逝的绚烂影子。  
米津玄师没有看那些花火，他注视着一旁的人映着花火的眼睛。伸出右手，盖在菅田将晖搭在石栏上的左手，手腕上的缘结绳碰到了一起。  
花火爆开时密集的响声传过来，像是情动时人的心跳。  
最后一点烟花升空，金色的火花在空中展开，坠落，从如同太阳一样耀眼变成如繁星一样闪烁，然后变成灰烬落入河中。  
底下的人欢呼着鼓掌，热火朝天的交谈。  
菅田将晖听到了米津玄师的声音，低低地吟唱着某首自己从未听过的和歌。  
“天の海に、雲の波立ち、月の舟 星の林に、漕ぎ隐る見ゆ。（译文：瞻天如大海，云泛若兴波；驶月比行舟，繁星林外过。）”  
“什么……”菅田将晖没听清楚，转过头去问。  
米津玄师的眼神此时格外的深情，不知是因为月光还是什么。  
他又用同样的调子又唱了一遍，这次菅田将晖听清楚了，却不知道他是什么意思。  
“之前在别处看到的，就记下来了。虽然说今天不是新月，念这个有点不太应景，但是还是想把它念给你听。”  
米津玄师抿了抿嘴，直勾勾地看着菅田将晖。  
“写的很好吧这首，明明看起来很普通的，偏偏一听就知道他在描绘什么样的景色。”  
“菅田将暉。”米津玄师突然叫了他的全名。  
菅田将晖睁大了眼睛，仔细地听米津玄师马上要说的话。  
“我爱你。”  
菅田将晖笑着靠过去，抱住米津玄师的腰，踮起脚去亲他。  
嗯，今天的吻，是苹果味的。  
“我也爱你。”  
在分开之后，菅田将晖这样说。  
底下祭典处的人渐渐地散了，商家也开始收摊了，三味线的声音又远远地传来，这个夏天，就算是这么结束了吧。  
不，如果说有爱人相伴在身侧就叫做夏天的话，那么这个只属于米津玄师与菅田将晖的夏天永远也不会结束。  
两个人手拉着手，这样想着。  
终


End file.
